


Puppy Piles

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: It was a rough night for the boys





	Puppy Piles

**Author's Note:**

> Need to write this to make myself feel better about the whole things. I was soo upset last night. I was just hoping the boys are okay.  
> Wannables will always support them no matter what. 
> 
> And don't forget to stream "BOOMERANG" [HERE!!!!!!!!!!](https://youtu.be/pmMjkMtpnTc)  
> , we have goal to achieve XDD
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

It started when Guanlin crawled into Jisung's bed. The younger lifted up the leader's blanket and crawled inside, throwing his arm around the oldest and cuddle into his side. Jisung awoke with a startle but then relax when he recognize Guanlin parted hair. He sighed and turned to his side, gathering the younger boy into his arm.

After that, it was Jaehwan who opened the door to his room and called weakly. "Jisung-hyung?"

Jisung blinked his eyes open and looked toward the door. He smiled a bit when he saw Jaehwan peaking his head from the door. "What is it Jaehwan-ah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"Jaehwan asked.

"Sure."Jisung said without hesitation, lifting up his blanket. "Come here."

Jaehwan walked inside, but stopped when he saw Guanlin sleeping beside the leader. "Oh."he said.

"Don't worry about it, just come here."Jisung said, patting the bed on his right side.

Jaehwan stepped closer and crawled into bed behind jisung. Like Guanlin, he throw his arm around Jisung's middle and spooning the older male.

Jisung said nothing else, he just pat Jaehwan arm and closed his eyes.

After that, it was Sungwoon who sough him out. The younger said nothing, he just came inside and lie beside Guanlin and cuddle the younger boy. The said boy stirred a bit but not waking up.

Minhyun came a few minutes later. He knocked on the door and waited until Jisung called him inside. He hesitated once he entered the room but Jisung just smile and gestured for him to just find a place to lie down. He finally climbed into bed behind Jaehwan and burrowed his face on the back of Jaehwan's neck.

When Daniel showed up. He decided that his bed won't be able to hold all of them if the members at the upper apartment came. So he woke the members who are already settled on the bed and told them to grab as many blanket as they can and told them to meet at the living room. He pushed the couch aside to make a space in the middle of the living room and told the others to lay the blankets on the floor in some sort of a nest.

He called Seongwoo who are still at the upper apartment to bring the kids down all together instead of waiting for them one by one and to bring blanket and pillow with them.

"Hyung?"Seongwoo called once he opened the front door. All of them has key to both apartment for easier access.

"Come here."Jisung said, trying to straightened the blankets on the floor. "Did you bring the kids?"

"Yeah."Seongwoo said, opening the door wider and let the younger kids to come inside. "What are we doing?"

"We're having puppy pile."Jisung said, looking at their curious face.

"What?"Jihoon asked, not sure he heard right.

"Puppy pile, don't you know the term?"Jisung asked again, grinning.

"I know what 'Puppy pile' is, I just never heard the term in relation to human before."Jihoon said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't need to explained further then, come on."Jisung said and lied down in the middle of the blanket nest and gesturing for them to follow.

Some of them hesitated but the rest just crawled toward Jisung and cuddle with the oldest. Just like before, Guanlin on his left, being spooned by Sungwoon while Jaehwan lied down on his right, being spooned by Minhyun. Daniel followed and lied on his side between Jisung's and Jaehwan's leg, pillowed his head on Jisung stomach.

Seongwoo hesitated before he crawled infront of Daniel, lifting Jisung's legs and pillowed his head on Daniel's chest and let Jisung rest his legs on top of him.

The others followed afterward. Jihoon lied down behind Minhyun and pressed his back to the older, feeling the warmth seeping through their clothes. He relaxed at the contact and sighed deeply. Woojin shared the same pillow with Jihoon and they cuddle each other until there's no room between their body. Daehwi and Jinyoung found a place behind Sungwoon, and like Jihoon and Woojin they were cuddling with each other.

It was a big puppy pile, considering there were 11 of them. Jisung smiled when all of them finally settled in their place. It was a rough night for them and this close proximity with the members was all they need to calm them down. He stroked Jaehwan's hair and pulled Guanlin closer to him.

"We're sorry, Hyung."Daniel said suddenly.

Jisung just smiled and patted Daniel's hand on his stomach. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

The others just hummed quietly. They will face the obstacle tomorrow. But right here, right now, lying together in one space and reassuring each other with small touches and cuddles, they were pulled into a peaceful sleep.

"Everything will be okay."


End file.
